A Batalha no rio Serpentina
by Jessica Yoko
Summary: Quando Noxus avança com suas tropas, o rei de Demacia manda seu mais fiel guerreiro para os campos de batalha. Garen é designado a detê-los e proteger o território a ser conquistado, iniciando um combate contra o exército das sombras, ou melhor, contra sua maior rival: Katarina. Garen x Katarina.


O céu acinzentado deixava aquela manhã melancólica, as nuvens carregadas de uma futura tempestade tornavam a brisa úmida e gélida. Era assim o tempo para aqueles que marchavam à batalha, muitos já estavam cansados, mas se encorajavam perante a Força de Demacia, aquele responsável pela Guarda da Coroa, Garen.

Seguiam para as grandes quedas d'água do Rio Serpentina, próximo aos pântanos de Kaladoun. Era certo o encontro com as forças de Noxus, pois eles pretendiam tomar aquele território, assim ampliando as suas terras.

O Rei de Demacia entregou então esta missão para seu mais confiável guerreiro, aquele com o maior grau de honestidade. Garen é a justiça em pessoa e assim como o rei, o príncipe Jarvan IV lhe confiou à vida de seus soldados e o sucesso da missão.

O olhar destemido de Garen perante a planície inspirava confiança aqueles que lhe seguiam. Era um exército de cento e cinqüenta homens, entre eles haviam formados do Colégio de Magia.

Após cinco longos e cansativos dias, o exército demaciano colocou os pés no topo das quedas d'água, onde uma fina garoa caia sobre as cachoeiras, assim dificultando a visão dos arredores. Alguns soldados faziam uma breve ronda no local, enquanto os outros se preparavam para a batalha. Algumas horas se passaram e os soldados que saíram ainda não haviam retornado e a garoa de antes havia se tornado uma chuva forte acompanhada de muito vento e trovões.

- Senhor, os soldados da ronda ainda não retornaram... – curvava-se o rapaz demonstrando respeito perante Garen.

- Mandem um pequeno grupo de busca. – ele deu um longo suspiro, seu olhar já não demonstrava tanta confiança como anteriormente, já que as condições não eram favoráveis. - Não devemos nos dispersar, o inimigo deve estar à espreita! Fiquem atentos e tenham cuidado... – disse por fim.

- Sim, senhor!

- Por Demacia! – Garen batia a mão contra o peito, fazendo sua armadura azul cobalto ranger, apesar das circunstâncias, ainda tinha que lutar por aquilo que acreditava.

As águas tornavam-se agitadas e a atenção dos homens de Demacia é tomada pela legião de sombras que os cercavam, uma voz feminina e imponente que dominava as sombras, surgia entre a chuva e os clarões.

- Por Demacia? – olhava a jovem diretamente nos olhos castanhos de Garen. – Faça-me rir...

- Formação de defesa! – Garen ergueu a mão direita e todos formavam um circulo: guerreiros na frente e magos atrás. – Katarina... – o nome dela saiu entre um ranger de dentes, havia uma rivalidade duradoura entre eles e aquela poderia então ser a grande chance de finalizar esta disputa.

- Vim poupá-lo de procurar por seus homens... – dois corpos são jogados no chão, inanimados. – Não precisa agradecer pela gentileza! – Katarina sorria de um jeito debochado e suas atitudes eram de uma pessoa fria. Sem sentimentos.

- Sua...! – serrou os punhos e por impulso retirou a espada que estava em suas costas e partira para cima de Katarina, que por sua vez esquivou de uma forma graciosa, como uma dança frenética e bela, porém, demoníaca.

Os Sombras – assim nomeado o exército de Noxus – segue ordens da filha do Nobre Du Couteau, Katarina era severa e extremamente forte. Guerreiros sem medo, guiados pela Lamina Sinistra, dominavam tudo e destruíam todos que ficavam em seu caminho.

A batalha estava em seu ápice; as forças de Noxus estavam em vantagem numérica, mas a bravura dos guerreiros demacianos fazia esta vantagem reduzir gradativamente, estabilizando a luta. O duelo entre Garen e Katarina, regido por ataques e defesas, os afastava da multidão.

O sangue de Garen fervia a cada provocação de Katarina, isto acabava prejudicando sua atenção aos ataques repentinos das lâminas dela, sua única saída era recuar cada vez mais.

- Vamos acabar com está briga hoje, soldadinho? – soltava uma breve risada, aquilo era divertido de mais para ela.

- Meu dever não é matá-la. – rosnou, segurando firme a espada colossal em suas mãos. – Mas sim impedi-la!

- Seu senso de justiça me enoja – fechava o rosto com uma expressão séria, as palavras dele irritavam-na muito. – E antes que eu me esqueça... MORRA! _Shunpo_!

Por um instante ela havia desaparecido do campo de visão do guerreiro e como um raio a lâmina fria e veloz apunhalara o abdômen, sangue escorria pelas adagas. O som da água caindo sobre as pedras tornava-se mais forte, assim como o som das adagas de Katarina contra a armadura de Garen.

- Não morrerei tão fácil assim! – apontava com uma das mãos para o céu, e um escudo de luz o rodeava.

- Vai precisar muito mais do que isto para me deter! – atacava com voracidade. – _Shunpo_!

Novamente Katarina desaparecia e surgia atacando; sua velocidade era tão grande que não havia como escapar deste golpe, era como se ela transportasse seu corpo até o adversário e assim apunhalando-o fatalmente; e deste modo acertara o braço esquerdo dele. A correnteza fluía inesperadamente e a chuva aumentava o fluxo de água, invadindo o campo de batalha.

- DEMACIA! – bradava o guerreiro ao ver sua a espada se chocar com as adagas. – Sinta o poder da _JUSTIÇA_!

O céu se iluminou, mas não era um trovão. Uma espada de luz caiu sobre Katarina, a punição da Justiça, o ataque mais forte de Garen. E não havia escapatória, mais um passo para trás e cairia sobre as pedras modeladas pela cachoeira, uma queda impossível de se sobreviver... Mas era melhor do que perder para _ele_.

Garen assistia Katarina jogar-se cachoeira abaixo, seu olhar era tomado pela surpresa daquela atitude estúpida, por puro instinto jogou-se junto. O gesto inesperado de Garen arruinava os planos de Katarina, se ele estivesse ali parado, conseguiria voltar usando seu _Shunpo_, mas ele conseguiu... Estragou tudo.

- Idiota quer se matar?! – estava incrédula, aparentemente ele era muito mais burro do que ela imaginava.

Eles caiam rápido e com isto Katarina desmaiou antes mesmo de atingir as rochas, a última coisa em que se recordava era Garen dizendo algumas palavras, ainda que fosse impossível compreende-las pelo barulho da cachoeira.

Seus olhos azuis iam se abrindo lentamente e sentia seu corpo inteiro dolorido. Em um instante colocava-se sentada, lembrava-se da queda, olhava para as mãos, pensativa.

- Sobrevivi? – sussurrou, perguntando-se como seria possível sobreviver àquela altura, àquela queda fatal.

Tentou levantar-se, mas uma vertigem lhe abraçou fazendo as arvores ao seu redor girarem rapidamente, decidiu então ficar ali sentada por um momento. Olhou ao redor e a neblina densa encobria a floresta obscura, sentiu o ar muito úmido naquele lugar, deduziu que ainda estaria perto do rio.

Quando sentiu firmeza em suas pernas, levantou-se e caminhou lentamente até próximo de uma arvore, onde por um leve acaso havia chutado algo pelo caminho. Teria caído caso não agarrasse a arvore com rapidez, praguejou a escoria que poderia ter lhe derrubado e espantou-se ao dar conta de quem se tratava.

- Garen! – retirou as adagas e apontou para ele, seu olhar tomado pelo ódio, era culpa dele estar naquela situação deplorável.

O corpo não se moveu e o silêncio novamente retornou a floresta. Cautelosamente se aproximou, ele estava desacordado e estava muito ferido. Havia então um rastro pela mata a frente, ele teria a trazido a um lugar seguro e então tentou retornar a batalha, mas devido ao seu estado teria por fim desmaiado ali mesmo.

- É tão teimoso que nem com aquela altura não morreu, maldito! – dando um soco no rosto dele que quase não se moveu; a fraqueza já teria tomado toda a força que lhe restara. – Hum? – encarou-o franzindo o cenho, colocando as duas mãos na face dele. – Está febril...

Com dificuldade tentava acomodá-lo embaixo da arvore e ao retirá-lo dali, notou que havia se formado uma enorme poça de sangue. Sua armadura estava toda amassada e perfurada, talvez ocasionado pelas pedras pontiagudas na tentativa de protegê-la, mas de qualquer forma, isto não a agradava. Indiferente o fato, ela ainda respira por causa dele.

- Esqueça, não vou lhe agradecer por isto... – seu olhar severo se suavizou, tentava de todo modo retirar a armadura dele, pois ainda havia tempo para deter a hemorragia. – Vladimir ajudaria nessas horas... – reclamou, dando um longo suspiro.

Repentinamente, ele abriu os olhos e segurou à mão dela. Com o susto ela sacou a adaga novamente e colocou sobre o pescoço dele.

- Ah... Katarina... – olhou nos olhos dela fixamente.

- Acordou seu idiota? Você é um imbecil, eu teria voltado se você tivesse ficado parado naquele lugar e... – ele fechou suavemente os olhos, não aparentando ligar para adaga rente ao seu pescoço ou às ofensas incessantes.

Ela dá uma pausa ainda o encarando.

A mão gélida de Garen deslizou sobre a cicatriz no rosto de Katarina e caiu sem amparo no chão. Um breve sorriso surgiu em seu rosto e lentamente sua face desfalecera, seu corpo ardia em uma febre mortal e o sangramento não era contido.

- Não! – a voz saiu rouca, segurando a mão gélida do rapaz. – Abra os olhos! Por que esta cara de satisfação? Somos inimigos, seu...! – segurou-se para não xingá-lo novamente. - Como ousa desistir? Não fique feliz por me ver bem... - acolhia o rosto no peitoral dele.

- Não... vou... morrer... Não... chore... – falou com uma imensa dificuldade, permanecendo de olhos fechados, sem deixar transparecer o quanto poderia estar sofrendo pelos ferimentos.

- Não estou chorando. - levantou o rosto até encontrar os lábios dele. – Não morra até que eu venha lhe matar... – tocava de leve seus lábios sobre os dele, sentindo uma lagrima escorrer a contra gosto.

Um ruído estranho e uma vibração no chão, alguém se aproximava daquele lugar. Katarina sentia que estava sendo observada pelas costas, o mau pressentimento lhe angustiava, ouvia-se algo se arrastando continuamente e como um relâmpago, uma de suas adagas perfurou o crânio da serpente esverdeada, debatendo-se como a tortura-se, a criatura dissolvia conforme a chuva caia sobre ela e o odor forte e penetrante de veneno pairava sobre o ar úmido.

Cassiopeia surgiu enrolando-se em uma arvore, seus olhos brilhavam como se fosse algo proibido e provocante. A voz aveludada esconde a sua verdadeira forma, uma mulher serpente.

- Vejo que ainda respira... – sua voz demonstrava um ar de desprezo ao ver Garen derrotado, porém vivo. – Os guerreiros de Demacia não servem para nada... – deslizava os dedos sobre o contorno do rosto extremamente belo, sorrindo provocante.

- Veio apenas para me dizer isto? Então já pode se retirar. Se arraste daqui, sua cobra asquerosa! - olhava por sobre o ombro para ela, não queria mostrar o seu estado, por assim dizer, deplorável.

- Mas me parece que esta com dificuldades de matá-lo, posso transformá-lo em pedra e... – enrolava-se continuamente na arvore, até reduzi-la em pequenos pedaços. – Ops, usei força demais... Hahaha!

- Este já está morto, não há salvação. Deixe que sirva de alimento para os animais... Meu orgulho não me permite acabar com um ser que não tem nem condições de empunhar sua espada. – erguia o corpo lentamente, seus cabelos ruivos escorriam sobre sua face. – Não ouse tocá-lo, ou verei se a sua língua debate-se tanto quanto uma cobra cortada ao meio...

Katarina emanava uma aura assassina, seu olhar repleto de ódio encarava Cassiopeia, esta por sua vez sentiu todos seus ossos tremerem, não podia subestimá-la. Ambas seguiram floresta adentro, sem olhar para trás; a respiração curta, ansiosa e tensa de Katarina a cada passo que se distanciava de Garen. A única coisa que passava em seus pensamentos íntimos: "Não morra!".

A busca por Garen continuou por um dia. Após os reforços chegarem, dividiram-se em grupos maiores e não retornariam até encontrá-lo. O grupo liderado por Luxanna que procurava pelos arredores da cachoeira, encontrou o corpo ferido e febril do guerreiro, e agradeceram a grandiosa resistência que o mesmo apresentava.

Uma semana se passou após a batalha no rio Serpentina. Noxus não conseguiu conquistar aquele território graças às forças de Demacia, que hoje ergue sua bandeira sobre aquelas terras.

O tempo tornou-se límpido e sereno no decorrer da semana em que Garen recuperava-se. O passo desesperado até a porta do quarto onde descansava e a forma imatura de abrir a porta sem propor-se a batê-la, Luxanna esperava angustiada pela hora do acordar, sentando ao lado de seu grande exemplo, olhava carinhosa para irmão.

- Acorde logo Garen... – suplicava feito uma criança mimada, suas mãos acariciavam os cabelos castanhos dele. – Quero te mostrar como fiquei forte nesses dias... – sorria inocentemente, seus olhos não suportavam mais segurar as lagrimas que lhe inundavam.

A respiração forte e o mover das pálpebras, as mãos grandes de Garen seguravam as da irmãzinha, entretanto ainda permaneceu de olhos fechados, a claridade intensa incomodava sua visão e só após um breve instante, encarou a face chorosa de Lux.

- Onde... – a voz fraca falhava na primeira tentativa. – Onde estou? – tentava localizar-se, tinha o olhar perdido no cômodo, procurando por algo ou alguém.

- GAREN! – as lagrimas escorreram sobre a face aveludada da garota. – Você está em Demacia! Você venceu a batalha, Noxus recuou!

- E os soldados? – olhava seriamente nos olhos da garota, tentando assimilar o que fora dito há pouco.

- Tivemos poucas baixas... Mas veja isso Garen, derrotamos Noxus! – falava animada, levantando-se. – Ih! A aula! – apertou o próprio rosto com as mãos, correndo apressada até a porta, carregando consigo um enorme sorriso no rosto. – Melhore logo...

- Chegará atrasada... – dava seu típico sorriso bondoso, que confortava o coração da irmã, ao vê-lo bem, vivo.

- Eu volto mais tarde! – acariciou o cabelo longo e loiro, puxando-o para o ombro direito, inclinando a cabeça para lançar uma piscadinha para o irmão, saindo em seguida.

- Até mais Lux... – Garen suspirou, acompanhando com o olhar a irmã partir.

O guerreiro encostou-se à cabeceira da cama e inclinou a cabeça para trás, tocava de leve os dedos sobre os lábios em seus pensamentos, por um momento queria acreditar que ela teria lhe beijado, mas poderia ser uma alucinação causada pela febre, um doce e ilusório delírio, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu conter uma risada.

Com a expansão de seus domínios, Demacia ainda não havia conquistado a guerra e novas batalhas iniciariam a partir daqueles dias.

League of Legends: A batalha no Rio Serpentina

Fim


End file.
